


Of Aliens and Surprise Breakfasts

by IsobelSionisFalcone



Series: Dru Drabbles [4]
Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Human female character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSionisFalcone/pseuds/IsobelSionisFalcone
Summary: What happens when Dru decides to take to the kitchen? You wouldn't know. It's only happened on one occasion and that's now.





	Of Aliens and Surprise Breakfasts

**Author's Note:**

> More Dru fluff! I can't help myself.

What happens when Dru decides to take to the kitchen?

You wouldn't know. It's only happened on one occasion and that's now.

He looks far too big for your apartment in downtown Metropolis. He always has. A mixture of his bulky armor uniform, combined with scatterings of strange charisma, ensure that the frying pan he’s grasping in his right gauntlet appears to be some sort of Lilliputian utensil. You’re positive he doesn’t know what he’s doing. How can he? In the three months since he chose to invade your space under the duvet, he’s always avoided doing anything remotely human, and that includes frying eggs.

Scratch that; he’s avoided doing anything at all.

At one point, you’d thought that easing him into your routine would make him seem like a more welcome part of it, although that plan had been sent right the way back to the drawing board when you discovered (through him) what it truly meant to be obstinate. It’s not fair, really. He always gets his own way, but you then remind yourself, as you stand in the kitchen doorway (where you have been stood, dumbfounded, for the last five minutes) that this isn’t day-care. Turning the depiction of your relationship into a toddler’s classic ‘he started it!’ defense case isn’t going to help.

Then again, neither is doing nothing.

The scene with which you are first met on this cloudy Saturday morning (afternoon) can mean one of two things; Dru is brighter and more engaged than you give him credit for, or he’s been watching you more than you thought. Oddly enough, it’s the first of those things that makes you shudder most.

“Dru?”

“Good afternoon, my love,” he says far too nonchalantly to be innocent. “I was beginning to think I should check your pulse…”

“You can hear my heartbeat, anyway,” you reply, your attention momentarily diverted because for once, you might have outsmarted him.

“Indeed – as can I hear everyone else’s in this Rao-damned place. It can be difficult to distinguish which is yours.”

Has that caused a little discontent to stab at your heart? You hope not. You don’t think Dru will ever tolerate possessiveness. His immigrant status apparently gives him leave to do as he wishes both within your home and out. Never would he even dream of being your little house pet. He’s not staying to be smothered (or so he tells you). That can only be male pride, you think.

Suddenly, the crackling of the pan draws you from your reclusive bubble. “What are you doing, Dru?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” he retorts. “Humans... you're supposed to be an advanced race..."

"Don't bring ethnicity into this!" you say. "I'm just surprised to see you doing something for yourself."

"This is for you," the Kryptonian says. He hasn't even looked at you yet, but your jaw drops in surprise. Whilst there's a nagging feeling he'll want something in return, it makes your heart swell pleasantly and silences you for another moment.

"For me?" you eventually breathe, his unusual active role in the kitchen suddenly becoming spellbinding.

"Yes," he practically hisses. "Does there need to be an occasion to spoil you, my love?"

You shake your head after a little thought. "No, but letting me wear your cape seems to be about as far as 'spoiling' me goes..."

"Cloak," he corrects. "And I know you find being wrapped up in it incredibly enjoyable," he smirks.

You pout at him as he places the eggs sunny side up on a plate and passes it to you. He's still grinning like a Cheshire cat, even when you invite him to sit with you at the table. You swallow your brunch before you realise it's gone and spend a good few seconds looking at your hands on the table, fixated on your fingernails until you feel his fingers (when had he taken off his gauntlets?) interlock with yours. Your skin always sparks whenever he makes contact with you and this time is no different. You smile earnestly and his dark eyes grow unusually soft as he brings your knuckles to his lips, kissing each one.

"I love you, Dru," you tell him. "You're too big for my bed and you can be an obnoxious ass, but I still love you."

He nips the back of your hand, his lips still curved into a crescent moon. "I know that, my love, or I wouldn't still be here."

"You could work on the 'obnoxious ass' part, though..." you mutter, but you're all but ignored. You can't help but blush as he repeats the almost ritualistic kissing of your knuckles, entirely focused on his task as you giggle like a teenager. "This is all very sweet, Dru, but do you mind if we speed things up a little?"

He cocks a dark eyebrow and pauses. "I suppose I could indulge you for a little while..."

You know he'll do far more than that. He always does. He's a stubborn and austere man from another world who likes to wind you up, squeeze into your bed and wear the same clothes every day, but he'll always do more than indulge you.

He can't really help it, you suppose...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
